הגן הבוטני של קליארי
thumb|650px|מרכז| thumb|ימין|335 px Dal 1 Aprile al 30 Settembre dalle ore 9 alle ore 13 e dalle ore 15,30 alle ore 19,30 escluso sabato e domenica pomeriggio. - Viale Sant'Ignazio da Laconi 11 thumb|ימין|335 px הגן הבוטני של קליארי (Orto botanico di cagliari) הוא אחד מהגנים הבוטניים המפורסמים ביותר של איטליה. הוא הוקם בקליארי בשנת 1858. כיום הוא משתרע על פני חמישה דונם ומטפח 3000 מינים של צמחים. קשתות עלים להוביל לדליפת מזרקות וגנים סומרים עם עצי דקל, קקטוסים ועצי הפיקוס עם שורשים מתפתלים ענק. דגימות כמהרחק כאסיה, אוסטרליה, אפריקה ואמריקה להתקרב אל עצי חרוב ואלונים המקומיים. לכלוך הגנים בור הפונית, מחצבה רומית ואמת מים (לפי Lonely Plent) One of Italy’s most famous botanical gardens, the Orto Botanico was established in 1858. Today it extends over five hectares and nurtures 3000 species of flora. Leafy arches lead to trickling fountains and gardens bristling with palm trees, cacti and ficus trees with huge snaking roots. Specimens from as far afield as Asia, Australia, Africa and the Americas sidle up to the local carob trees and oaks. Littering the gardens are a Punic cistern, a Roman quarry and an aqueduct * lonelyplanet botanico#ixzz3UGsXbMRD * האתר הרישמי של הגן * תמונות מביקור - ויקישיתוף * תמונות מביקור בשנת 2015 * אוסף הקקטוסים סקירה כללית (מתאור הסרטון לעיל) האב הקדמון של הגן הבוטני של קליארי הושתל בין 1752 ו1,769 במזרח שכונה של בירת סרדיניה, סו סו Campu de Re (כלומר, השדה של המלך). הגן הבוטני הנוכחי נפתח בין 1864 ל 1866 על ידי פרופ 'פטריציו Gennari, עיצוב של פרופ' שקדמו לה. ג'ובאני מלוני Baylle, שהיה מעוניין גם ברכישת הקרקע מתאימה, כבר זיהתה בשנת 1820 בעמק Palabanda ובעזרתו של השר ג'ובאני Lanza. עבודות העפר והבנייה של האזור, שננטש ומשמש כמזבלה, החלו בשנת 1864 ונמשכו כשנתיים. החנוכה התקיימה 15 נובמבר 1866 בעובדה. בסביבות שינה 1874, הגן יכול כבר לשים על שוק 193 צמחים שונים. בשנת 1885 הגן החל לארח seminum מדד קיטלוג והחלפת זרעים. בשנים הראשונות של המאה העשרים, המוסד המדעי הגיע פיתוח המלא שלה, ספירת 400 צמחים התאקלמו, "מגיע מאיי הודו המערביות ואמריקה הדרומית אפריקה (116), אמריקה boreal (64), דרום אפריקה ומדגסקר (66), זוהר אפריקה, הסעודית ואיי האוקיינוס האטלנטי (30), מזרח הודו, סין ויפן (92), אוסטרליה, איי Malaja ואוקיאניה (62). " בתחילת 1943, הגן הופצץ (במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה, בגן היה האתר של גדוד של פרשים). הספרייה והעשבייה שרדו, שהועברו בזהירות בכנסייה לשעבר בGhilarza (OR). אחרי המלחמה, זה לקח שנים רבות של עבודה קשה כדי לשחזר את הפונקציונליות של המוסד. בתחילת שנות השמונים, לעומת זאת, עדיין היה עוני זיהוי של מינים הנוכחיים. ארגון ומינים הנוכחיים רשימת הצמחים Oggi l'Orto, che si estende su una superficie di 5 ha, presenta specie arboree e arbustive tipiche delle fasce vegetazionali della Sardegna e mediterranea, compresi superbi esemplari di חרוב - Ceratonia siliqua, אורן ירושלים - Pinus halepensis, זית אירופי- Olea europaea, אשחר רחב-עלים - Rhamnus alaternus, אלת המסטיק - Pistacia lentiscus, | , , , , , Quercus ilex, Arbutus unedo, Erica scoparia, Quercus calliprinos, Juniperus spp., Buxus balearica e Buxus sempervirens9, giganteschi Ficus magnolioides, un palmeto con numerose specie di differenti generi, bellissimi esemplari di cipressi e di Sterculie, una collezione di circa 1.000 piante succulente, aree rocciose popolate da Agave, Yucca, Aloe, Cereus, Euphorbia, Opuntia, Dracaena draco, mentre nelle varie vasche trovano posto esemplari di Nymphaea, Nelumbo e di papiri. סיור בגן thumb|650px|מרכז| חשופי זרע חשופי זרע (Gymnosperms) (מס. 1 במפה לעיל) הם קבוצה של צמחים שחולקים תכונה אחת משותפת: הם נושאים זרעים, אבל הזרעים שלהם לא מתפתחים בתוך השחלה. מסיבה זו, חשופי זרע נחשבו זמן רב כדי להיות מבשר אבולוציוני למכוסי הזרע, שהם זרעי צמחים שזרעיהם מצרפים בשחלה וכי הם הרבה יותר מגוונים מחשופי זרע. מחקרים של החומצה דאוקסיריבונוקלאית (DNA) הראו כי חשופי הזרע מורכבים מארבע קבוצות עיקריות, הקשורים: עצי מחט, ציקסאים, גינקו, וgnetophytes thumb|650px|מרכז four Phylum differenti (Cycadophyta Ginkgophyta, Coniferophyta Gnetophyta) ציקסאים [thumb|220px|ימין|cycas revolutahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cycas_revoluta cagliari]]] ציקסאים (מספר 2 במפה לעיל) (Cycadaceae) היא סדרה של צמחים וסקולריים חשופי זרע, הכוללת כ-100 מינים בימינו, בשלוש משפחות. עליהם של הצמחים במשפחה זו דומים לעליו של דקל, אולם, בניגוד לדקלים, הציקסיים חסרי פרחים. זוהי הסדרה היחידה במערכת הציקסאים (Cycadophyta). צמחי הציקסאים נפוצים בעיקר באזורים הטרופיים והסובטרופיים. שני מינים (Zamia) גדלים כעצי בר, בפלורידה, ואף משמשים כעצי נוי. הציקסאים הם צמחים רעילים המפרישים אלקלואידים. באסיה נוהגים לאכול את זרעיהם לאחר סילוק הרעלים. מינים רבים של ציקסיים עומדים בפני סכנת כליה. ציקסאים Cycadaceae צמחים טורפים צמחים טורפים (מספר 3 במפה לעיל) הם צמחים ירוקים אוטוטרופים - מזינים את עצמם המסוגלים ללכוד ולעכל יצורים חיים. לרוב גדלים צמחים אלו בקרקעות בהן נמוכה זמינות המינרלים הדרושים לקיומם, כגון קרקעות חמוצות, ביצות או אזורים גשומים במיוחד בהם קיימת הדחה מתמדת של מינרלים מהקרקע. חומרי המזון שמתקבלים מעיכול בעלי החיים מהוים השלמה להספקת מינרלים מהקרקע. יכולת זו מבוססת על קיום מנגנונים ללכידה של בעלי חיים, ומנגנונים לעיכול הטרף ולניצול תוצרי העיכול לצורכי ההתפתחות והריבוי של הצמחים. עיקר הטרף של הצמחים הטורפים מבוסס על חרקים ופרוקי רגליים אחרים. מאחר שמרבית הצמחים הטורפים עברו הסתגלות לגידול בקרקעות עניות במינרלים, רובם רגישים למים קשים ולקרקע בסיסית. כוריזיה הדורה ממשפחת בומבקסים כוריזיה הדורה (מספר 4 במפה לעיל) (שם מדעי: Ceiba Speciosa) הוא עץ נוי ממשפחת הבומבקסים (Bombacaceae), מסדרת החלמיתאים, שמקורו באמריקה הדרומית. מאפיינים - העץ נשיר בחורף. עליו גדולים ומאוצבעים, גזעו ירוק ומכוסה בקוצים גדולים וחדים כמו בן-משפחתו הכוריזיה הבקבוקית. הפרחים גדולים ומרשימים בצבע ורוד-אדמדם, דומים לפרחי ההיביסקוס. הפריחה מתרחשת בין החודשים פברואר למאי (בחצי הכדור הדרומי שהוא אזור גידולו המקורי), ובישראל, בין סוף חודש אוגוסט לאוקטובר. הפרי הוא הלקט, ומכיל שערות רבות דמויות-משי (באנגלית, העץ מכונה "floss silk tree"). בדרום אמריקה משתמשים בו למילוי כרים, חגורות הצלה, מזרנים ובידוד תרמי. Tillandsia thumb|300px|ימין|Cardinal Airplant at Jonathan Dickinson State Park in Martin County, Florida, U.S.A Tillandsia (מספר 5 במפה לעיל) הוא סוג של כ 730 מינים של עץ ירוק-עד, צמחים פורחים רב שנתי במשפחה Bromeliaceae, יליד יערות, ההרים והמדבריות של מרכז והדרום אמריקה, בדרום ארצות הברית והאיים הודו המערבית. 2 מיני Tillandsia הם epiphytes (המכונה גם aerophytes או צמחי אוויר) - כלומר הם גדלים בדרך כלל ללא אדמה תוך מצורפים לצמחים אחרים. בדרך כלל, זני עלים דקים יותר לצמוח באזורים גשומים וזני עלים העבים יותר באזורים כפופים לבצורת. לחות וחומרים מזינים נאספות מהאוויר (האבק, עלים נרקבים ועניין חרקים) דרך מבנים על העלים נקראים trichomes לוטוס, פפירוס ותות [http://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D7%9C%D7%95%D7%98%D7%95%D7%A1 לוטוס] (מספר 6 במפה לעיל) לוטוס משמש כשם לא טקסונומי למינים רבים של צמחים, ובפרט לצמחי מים. באגדות, בדתות וביצירות האמנות של מצרים העתיקה, הודו ויוון העתיקה נקראו בשם לוטוס צמחי מים בעלי עלים צפים ושושנות מים. כסוג טקסונומי, השם המדעי לוטוס מתייחס לסוג במשפחת הפרפרניים. צבעי הפרחים של המינים השונים המכונים כיום לוטוס הם אדום, ורוד, לבן ולעתים רחוקות גם צהוב. [http://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D7%A4%D7%A4%D7%99%D7%A8%D7%95%D7%A1 פפירוס] ((מספר 7 במפה לעיל) גליונות פפירוס יוצרו מגזע הגומא. ראשית מסירים את הקליפה החיצונית, ולאחר-מכן פורסים את תוכן הגזע לרצועות דקות באורך 40 ס"מ בערך. מניחים את הרצועות זו לצד זו על משטח קשה, כששוליהן חופפים קמעה, ואז מניחים שכבה שנייה בזווית של 90 מעלות לראשונה. ייתכן כי לפני-כן נטבלו הרצועות במים עד להתחלת רקב, אולם הדבר אינו ודאי. בעודן לחות, שתי השכבות נלחצות זו לזו עד שהן הופכות לגיליון יחיד, וגיליון זה מיובש בלחץ. לאחר הייבוש לוטש הגיליון בעזרת חפץ מעוגל כלשהו (אולי אבן). [http://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D7%AA%D7%95%D7%AA_(%D7%A2%D7%A5) עץ תות] (מספר 8 במפה לעיל) תות (שם מדעי: Morus; בארמית: תּוּתָא, ובערבית: תּוּתּ) הוא סוג של עצי פרי נשירים ממשפחת התותיים. הסיווג של מיני הסוג שנוי במחלוקת, בין היתר בשל קיום בני-כלאים פוריים; הסיווגים היותר מקובלים מונים 10 עד 15 מינים, למרות שיש פרסומים של מעל 180 מינים שונים. צמחי התות הם חד-ביתיים או דו-ביתיים. העץ הצעיר גדל בקצב מהיר, אך הקצב מאט וגובהו של עץ בוגר מגיע בדרך כלל ל-10 עד 15 מטרים. בדרך כלל הצמח מפיץ את הזרעים באמצעות בעלי חיים (בעיקר עטלפים וציפורים). שונות Maclura pomifera (מספר 9 במפה לעיל) - pomifera Maclura, הידוע בכינוי כתום Osage, תפוח גידור, תפוח סוס, קוף כדור, קשת d'Bois, bodark, או bodock הוא עץ קטן נשיר או שיח גדול, בדרך כלל גדל ל8-15 מטר (26-49 רגל) גבוה. זה סוג של קרוליינה. זה הוא דו-ביתי, עם זכר ופרחים נקבה בצמחים שונים. הפירות, ממשפחת פירות מרובה, הוא בערך כדוריים, אבל מהמורות, ו7.6-15.2 סנטימטר (3-6 ב) בקוטר. הוא מלא לטקס לבן דביק. בסתיו, צבעו הופכים צהוב-ירוק בהירה. למרות השם "הכתום Osage," זה לא קשור באופן הדוק לכתום. Maclura קשור קשר הדוק לסוג Cudrania, וכלאיים בין שני genera הופקו. למעשה, כמה בוטנאים להכיר מוגדרים באופן רחב יותר, הכולל Maclura מינים שנכללו בעבר בCudrania וgenera האחר של תותיים. Osajin וpomiferin הם פיגמנטים פלבנואידים הנמצאים בעץ והפירות, המהווים כ 10% מהמשקל היבש של הפרי. הצמח מכיל גם מורין flavonol. [http://www.giardinaggio.it/giardino/alberi/brachychiton/brachychiton.asp brachychiton acerifolius albero fiamma] (מספר 10 במפה לעיל)- ז'אנר. הכולל 20-30 מינים של שיחים או עצים שמקורם באוסטרליה, שבתנאים אופטימליים יכולה להגיע 20-30 מטרים, אבל בדרך כלל נשאר בתוך קטן יותר בין 10 ל -15 מ ' תא מטען הם מתפתלים, אשר נוטה להרחיב את הבסיס, עם עלווה גדולה ומסודר, בדרך כלל בצורת פירמידה. העלים,,, כל גדולים ירוקים בהיר מבריק שוליים או אונות עמוקות. populneus B. מייצר פרחים ירקרקים, בpanicles. acerifolius B. הוא יקר ביותר לפריחה באביב ראוותנית של אדום-סגול. rupestris B. הוא המין הקשוח ביותר ועמיד, גדל באיטיות. הפרחים מוחלפים על ידי פירות, כמוסות וודי גדולות, שבתוכו יש זרעים גדולים. יש כמה מינים קטנים וחוששים קרים וגדלים כמו עציצים. עצים במרכז הגן thumb|ימין| אדר השדה - Acer campestre (מספר 11 במפה לעיל)- עץ נשיר, מגיע לגובה של 15-25 מטר וקוטר 1-3 מטר, with finely fissured, often somewhat corky bark. The shoots are brown, with dark brown winter buds. The leaves are in opposite pairs, 5–16 centimetres (2.0–6.3 in) long (including the 3–9 centimetres (1.2–3.5 in) petiole) and 5–10 centimetres (2.0–3.9 in) broad, with five blunt, rounded lobes with a smooth margin. Usually monoecious, the flowers are produced in spring at the same time as the leaves open, yellow-green, in erect clusters 4–6 centimetres (1.6–2.4 in) across, and are insect-pollinated. The fruit is a samara with two winged achenes aligned at 180°, each achene is 8–10 millimetres (0.31–0.39 in) wide, flat, with a 2 centimetres (0.79 in) wing.67 thumb|ימין| [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beaucarnea_recurvata קוקו דקל הפיל nolina recurvata או Beaucarnea recurvata] (מספר 12 במפה לעיל) - עץ ירוק רב שנתי גדל ל -15 מטרים 6 אינץ '(4.72 מ') עם caudex הרחיב מורגש, לצורך אגירת מים בתוכו. הגזע כמו כף יד אחת מייצר ציצות מסוף של, עלים עור recurved בצורת רצועה, לפעמים שיער מנעול בצורה בקצוות, ולעתים עם panicles של פרחים לבנים קטנים ברגע שהצמח מגיע מעל 10 שנים של גיל. מקובל בתור עץ נוי. התגלה במקסיקו, פופולרי באירופה. דורש אקלים סביר ומים לא בצורה מוגזמת. הבריכה המרכזית (Vasca Centrale) (מספר 13 במפה לעיל) thumb|ימין|יליד צפון אפריקהargania sideroxylon (מספר 14 במפה לעיל) עצי ארגן גדלים לגובה של 8-10 מטרים, וחיים 150-200 שנה. הגזע מסוקס וקוצני. העלים קטנים וסגלגלים, באורך 2-4 סנטימטרים. הפריחה באפריל, בפרחים קטנים, בעלי 5 עלי כותרת בצבע צהוב-ירוק חיוור. הפרי באורך 2-4 סנטימטרים ובקוטר 1.5-3 סנטימטרים, בעלי קליפה עבה ומרה שמתחתיה ציפה בעלת ריח מתקתק, אך טעם דוחה, ואגוז קשה המכיל זרע קטן (לעתים רחוקות 2-3 זרעים) עשיר בשמנים. הפרי מבשיל רק כעבור יותר משנה, בין יוני ליולי של השנה שאחרי הפריחה. sideroxylon - זה צמח אחר מאשר argania פיקוס מעוקם גדל ממדים ficus magnolioides (מספר 15 במפה לעיל) תאנה הוא Bay Moreton היא עץ ירוק עד שיכול להגיע לגבהים של 60 מ '(200 רגל). 1 תא המטען יכול להיות מאסיבי, עם ומשמש לחיזוק עבה, בולט, ולהגיע לקוטר של 2.4 מ' (8 רגל). 4 הקליפה מחוספס היא אפור-חום, 11 ומסומן בפגמים שונים 12 זה צמח חד-ביתי:.. כל גברים פונקציונליים דובי עץ ופרחים נקביים 5 כפי שמשתמעים מהכינוי הספציפי שלה, יש לה גדול, אליפטי, עור , עלים ירוקים כהים, 15-30 סנטימטר (6-12 ב) ארוך, והם מסודרים לסירוגין על גבעולים. העלים והענפים לדמם מוהל חלבי אם לחתוך או שבור. התאנים הן 2-2.5 סנטימטר (0.75-1 ב) בקוטר, הופך מירוק לסגול עם כתמים בהירים יותר כפי שהם מבשילים; ימות השנה 1 פרי בשל ניתן למצוא, 12 אם כי שופע יותר מפברואר עד מאי. 4 למרות אכיל, הם קשים לעיכול ויבשים. 4 המראה האופייני "ההיתוך" של התאנה מפרץ Moreton בשל הרגלו נשירה שורשי אוויר מענפיו, שעם הגיע לקרקע, לעבות לגזעים משלימים שיעזרו לתמוך במשקל של הכתר שלה. זה הוא צמח יערות גשם ובסביבה זו לעתים קרובות יותר גדל בצורה של גפן חונק epiphytic יותר מזה של עץ. כאשר זרעיו לנחות בענף של עץ מארח הוא שולח שורשי אוויר, "חונק" את תא מטען המארח, סופו של דבר הרג את המארח ועומד לבד. Araceae (מספר 16 במפה לעיל) Mediterranee (מספר 17 במפה לעיל) Orto per Semplici - גן צמחי מרפא (מספר 18 במפה לעיל) האזור הרחוק של הגן thumb|ימין| cipresso di palude או Taxodium distichum (מסומן 19 במפה לעיל) זה עץ גדול, והגיע 25-40 מ '(לעתים רחוקות 44 מ') גבוה וקוטר גזע של 2-3 מ ', רק לעתים נדירות 5 מ'. הקליפה חומה-אפורה לאדום-חום, שטחי אנכי סדוקה, עם מרקם סיבי. העלים נישאים על branchlets נשיר שמסודרים בצורה ספיראלית על הגזע, אבל מעוות בבסיס לשכב בשתי שורות אופקיים, ארוכות 1-2 סנטימטר ו1-2 מ"מ רחב; שלא כמו רוב מינים אחרים במשפחת כאפראסאכאי, זה נשיר, לאבד את העלים שלו בחודשי החורף, ומכאן השם "קירח". זה צמח חד-ביתי. strobili זכר והנקבה בוגר בכ -12 חודשים; הם מיוצרים מניצנים הוקמו בסוף הסתיו, עם האבקה בתחילת החורף. קונוסים הזרע הם אפור-חום ירוק התבגרות, כדורי, ו2-3.5 סנטימטר קוטר. יש להם 20-30 קשקשים מסודרים בצורה ספיראלית, ארבעה-צדדיים, כל נושא אחד או שניים (לעתים רחוקות שלושה) זרעים משולשים. מספר הזרעים בכל טווחי קונוס מ -20 עד 40. קונוסים להתפורר כאשר בוגר כדי לשחרר את הזרעים הגדולים. הזרעים הם ארוכים 5-10 מ"מ, הגדולים ביותר של מינים כל במשפחת הברוש, ומיוצרים בכל שנה, אבל עם גידולים כבדים כל שלושה עד חמש שנים. יש לי השתילים שלושה עד 9 (לרוב שישה) פסיגים. 2 http://www.ccb-sardegna.it/virtual/tappa19.html קטגוריה:קליארי קטגוריה:איטליה - גנים בוטניים